Warmth and Love Shines Through
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Shin Sankai's very first story! Aoshi shows Misao her gift she gave him years ago...her heart & something else!


__

I don't own these characters at all. They belong to there rightful owners, so don't sue me! I live in the desert!

****

Warmth And Love Shines Through

Aoshi sat in the exact same position he has placed himself in for the last 2 years. Trying desperately to find inner peace from that horrifying moment all those years ago, that started this madness…to be the strongest…to make sure no-one ever looked down upon the Oniwaban Group…EVER!

Aoshi closed his eyes desperately trying to find consolidation in his calm and controlled breathing. _Peace? Was that ever going to happen to him?_ _Would he ever find peace in himself?_ The echoes of his men's voices were still there…as if they were standing right beside him…telling him that they would go to hell and back with him…THEIR leader. Aoshi's hands turned into fists, as he demanded himself to calm down. Aoshi opened his eyes and looked out the window to find there were no clouds. It turned out to be another beautiful day…one that he could not join yet again. The wind blew in through the window and swirled the dark curtains around. The sound of the morning birds chirping came to his ears. The beautiful songs they created soothed his tense body. Aoshi closed his eyes again to find solitude once more. A memory came to his mind, unbidden, but Aoshi wanted to listen…to remember one of his best and worst memories of all…

**** FLASHBACK – 12 YEARS AGO ****

A 16-year-old Aoshi sat in the garden facing the back doors of the Aoiya. It had been a quiet day; he was quite amazed that little Misao-chan had not interrupted him. He loved the silent peace of the day, but when Misao-chan came that was all blown away. The small ball of energy was always talking, always smiling, always laughing and always trying any type of trick possible. Most of the other members would not bother the Okashira in moments like this, actually they wouldn't bother him at all, but Aoshi knew that to Misao-chan this was the best of all because she could have "her" Aoshi-sama all to herself.

With Aoshi's excellent hearing capabilities he could hear two voices coming from the other side of the closed door. One was Okina's…the other was Misao-chan. The door was slid open by Okina to let Misao-chan out of the building…it still seemed she had trouble opening the doors. Little Misao thanked Okina who had closed the door to turn back into the building. Aoshi knew what was coming next and waited patiently for the ball of energy to turn around and finally notice him. Misao had finally turned around and noticed that she had found her Aoshi-sama, and he was all by himself. Aoshi decided to observe the little girl's emotions that ran across her face so quickly. Her big beautiful eyes lit up with happiness and her body shock with excitement. 

"AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao-chan yelled at the top of her lungs and slowly began descending the stairs as not to trip over. 

"Stop!" Was the only word that came from Aoshi's mouth and in that instance Misao did exactly that. But she knew what was happening. They played this game all the time. Misao knew that Aoshi was just changing his sitting positions, so instead of kneeling on his legs he was now sitting on his backside. Aoshi then looked up and gave Misao-chan a silent nod to continue.

Misao raced towards him again at full speed and leapt into his arms. When she came in contact with his chest Aoshi would fall over backwards, as if Misao had caused that herself. 

"Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan found you!" This was said as little Misao tried to wrap her little arms around Aoshi's broad chest.

"Hello Misao-chan. You're getting stronger and faster you know that." Aoshi said with a small smile on his usually expressionless face. As Misao saw this, her big blue eyes got brighter and were filled with happiness as she began laughing and smiling while trying to hug her Aoshi-sama tighter.

"Misao-chan made Aoshi-sama smile!" She had whispered this into his ear so only he could hear it. This was just for him and her…nobody else. Aoshi looked down at the small girl in his arms and was trying to determine what to reply to her small confession but was saved when Misao pulled away from him and began to talk.

"Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan has a present for you!" And at that she leapt out of his arms and dashed to the back door. Aoshi watched from his seated position as Misao started up the steps taking her time. Misao was quite small for a 6-year-old and these three steps were taking their toll, as the gaps between them were quite large for her. This did not faze her one bit as she finally reached the top, but came to another challenge of trying to pry open the door. Aoshi had decided it looked like she needed some help and proceeded to a crouching position. What amazed him the most was Misao hadn't even turned around to look at him and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan can get the door by herself." Was all that came from the small girl. Finally after the third try the door was successfully opened and then closed again as Misao had a small package clutched in her hands, as she returned back to Aoshi.

"Thank you Misao-chan, but what is it for?" Asked Aoshi as he stared at the package that had been thrust into his hands. Misao sat in Aoshi's lap again. Misao took a deep breath as she decided to tell him the events of yesterday.

"Well Misao-chan had nothing to do yesterday Aoshi-sama, and Okina said that you were heaps busy and I wasn't allowed to see you and that if I did he would be really mad at me and you wouldn't want to be disturbed either. So Misao-chan went into the attic to find something to do and found some paint, there was blue, red, black, yellow and green. There was some pretty cloth up there too and so Misao-chan wanted to give you a present. See?"

Even though Aoshi knew that wasn't the end of the story, he knew this pause was meant for him to open up his present. Aoshi unwrapped the present and unfolded the silver cloth that was placed inside. His ice-blue eyes widen by the smallest amount, as on the cloth was a painted handprint…but not just anyone's, it was Misao's. Right near that was where Misao had obviously placed her lips, in red. Aoshi wandered if when Misao placed the red paint on her lips if she had accidentally tasted some. Aoshi gave a small smirk at that and decided to ask her later. At the bottom was Misao's name written in black. Aoshi's gaze had then returned to Misao, with a question in his eyes.

"You see Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan knew that she wasn't allowed to see you. I was missing you so much. I made this present for you, so that if it ever happened again and you were missing Misao-chan then you'll have this with you so that I'll be with you forever." Aoshi was struck speechless. Here was this little girl who had created a present. And not just for anyone but for him, "her" Aoshi-sama. His heart filled with joy as he looked down at the small girl in his lap. 

"Do you like it Aoshi-sama?" She was now standing in his lap so that her innocent blue eyes met his ice-blue ones in question. Waiting desperately for him to answer. She shook with excitement waiting for his approval. She even knew that he was going to say 'yes' before he even had a chance to.

"Yes…" Was all Aoshi could say as Misao-chan had again thrust her chubby little arms around his neck and proceeded to ask him a question which would shock him for the rest of his life. In a small voice only he could hear…

"Does Aoshi-sama love Misao-chan?" She pulled away to look in his eyes once more.

"Why do you ask Misao-chan?" Aoshi replied to her question with one of his own, as again he was lost for words. He couldn't believe it. This had happened twice know, and on the same day, from the same small girl.

"Because Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan loves you! She'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!" And she placed her arms around him again. 

Aoshi couldn't do anything but hug the small girl to him and then two words came to his lips as if he had finally realised what she meant.

"I know."

Silence fell between the two of them as Misao-chan kept hugging her Aoshi-sama. The sun began to set and Aoshi knew this was the last time he was going to see this innocent girl. He was leaving and he couldn't tell her. It was for her protection after all.

"Come on Misao-chan, let's go inside." As Aoshi stood up he picked Misao up and placed her on his hip and together they went into the house to spend the last night together with each other, only he was the one to know that it was his last night with her.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Aoshi opened his eyes again and placed his hand on his ragging heart. It had sped up its heartbeat because of that one question, that question which she had asked 12 years ago: _"Does Aoshi-sama love Misao-chan?"_ He hadn't even answered her. Did he even have an answer to give? He was unable to proceed in trying to find an answer as the sound of someone walking up the temple steps could be heard. These footsteps belonged to that little girl…_NO!_…his mind screamed at him…_Not a little girl anymore! _Aoshi closed his eyes and decided to listen to her footsteps, trying to calm his nerves. His mind raced _Why was he nervous? This happened all the time. She had been faithfully bringing him tea for 2 years now. Why would this day be any different? But he knew the answer to that question. It was the question she had asked 12 years ago. Was it really that long ago?_ All thoughts ceased when a beautiful tune came in through the window. It wasn't the birds chirping anymore, they had long ceased, but what was that noise? It was beautiful; it calmed all his nerves, made him feel at ease, at peace with everything, including himself. Aoshi advanced towards the window to find the source that was creating that sound. As he looked out the window and to the scenery, there were no animals, no wind, so chimes weren't moving. There was only Misao walking up the stairs. _MISAO!_ It was she, that beautiful and radiant tune was coming from her lips. _What was this female doing to him?_ He sat back in his meditation position and waited patiently for her to come to the room and serve him tea.

Miso felt weird. It was as though someone was watching her but she wasn't sure. She was carrying the tea tray with great care, but most of her concentration was on the little steps she was taking down the hall towards Aoshi. It has been 2 years and still nothing. Misao had decided that to help Aoshi-sama find peace she'd have to start growing up and these were her first steps. Misao was clad in a beautiful kimono, which highlighted her beauty. It was the same colour as her eyes and silver cherry blossoms were etched on it. Her hair wasn't in her usual braid either. It cascaded down her back freely, with smaller parts framing her delicate face and falling over her shoulders. Misao took a deep breath and then slid open the door. Aoshi was leaning on the window seal, his head resting in his hands looking outside. 

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao spoke quietly as not to disturb his peace. She entered the room and slid the door closed behind her and began walking towards him. Aoshi didn't acknowledge but decided to give her a side-glance. He had to do a double take. _Was that really Misao?_ Now he was facing her and watching her every move as she inched closer towards him. His face showed no emotions at all, his eyes were hidden by his long bangs, but inside he was a nervous wreck. She was incredible. Dammit, she was beautiful! He'd never seen her like this before. This was for the first time in his life that he would never ever think of her as a child again. She was beautiful before but know the whole outfit and the way her long blue-black silky hair framed her face made her look…look…he was lost for words. He felt like an idiot just staring at her, but what else could he do. No more ignoring her now! She was...an angel. His little Misao-chan had turned into an ANGEL!

"Aoshi-sama I brought you your tea." Was all Misao could say. She was walking past him and her face flushed pink as she knew he was staring at her new look, after all he had never seen her like this before. She kneeled down at the small table and started the ritual in making tea. Aoshi turned back around and looked out the window. He had to gain back his composure. He closed his eyes tightly but Misao's image came to his mind. He took some deep breaths and then heard Misao's soft gentle voice again, but this time it was just behind him.

"Here you go Aoshi-sama." He then turned around and noticed that Misao had brought his tea to him and was holding it out for him to take. The small cup was resting on her left palm and she held it steady with her right. Aoshi decided to take the tea as not to offend the young woman, but as he lifted it from her hand and nodded his thanks, he noticed a large scar on her left hand. It was a long diagonal line from the bottom right hand side just to were her index finger connected with her palm. His eyes widened and the small cup slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a small clink not even breaking. He had never seen this scar before. His mind was racing with questions of what happened and how did Misao get it. Misao's head jerked up and was wandering if he was all right. Aoshi was staring at something. Misao looked for the source and too little too late she realised it was her scar. He was too fast. In that split second he had grabbed her wrist and turned the palm towards him and gazed questioning eyes at her. Misao shivered at there intensity. She knew she had to tell him. He would not leave her alone until he found out how this happened. His grip had loosened and she took her hand back and bowed her head. Misao took a deep breath and decided that the story must be told.

"Do you remember when I was six years old Aoshi-sama?" She glanced at him and then her gaze left his again to look at the wall across the other side of the room.

"What?" Was his answer. This had happened when she was six. _How though? He had been there? Well most of the time…he would have known. He should have known._

"That's when it happened, I was six."

"How? What-?" His questions where coming out all jumbled and so he just stared at her waiting for her to finish. Misao had to smirk at how funny this seemed. Aoshi hardly ever spoke and now his words were becoming all jumbled about. She knew what he meant to say anyway. She always did. The next words that were to come out of her mouth would hit Aoshi more painfully then 100 strikes with a sword.

"You left me." Misao had said in a small distant voice. Misao then glanced at Aoshi and for once he actually let emotion run across his face. His ice-blue eyes widened the slightest and his mouth parted as if surprised by her words. But what shocked her more was that he now bowed his head and descended slowly to the floor were he sat under the window. Misao sat down in front of him and decided the truth needed to be told.

**** BEGIN FLASHBACK – 12 YEARS AGO ****

It was late at night and little Misao-chan was moving restlessly in her bed. She was having another nightmare. It was again about her parent's death, but it wasn't only that, someone else was there too and also dead, it was her Aoshi-sama. Blood was everywhere, all over the walls and roof and all over Misao. There were just 3 dead bodies in the room and her. She had been left behind again. This time not only taking her parents but the other person she loved so much. There was a loud scream that came from Misao and she bolted awake crying her little heart out. So much blood. So much detail. She could still see everything, smell everything. 

Okina came running into the room to comfort the small girl who was now shacking in his arms. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't the one who could. Aoshi was the only one who would calm her down. Okina could hear the small child call his name over and over again, and yet he did not come to comfort her, not anymore. 

"Okina? Where is Aoshi-sama?" Misao opened her eyes and looked up at Okina who was trying to comfort her. Okina did not know what to say. Whatever he would say, it was going to crush this little girl's spirit. Her beloved Aoshi-sama was gone, and probably forever too.

"He's…He's gone Misao-chan." That was it. Plain and simple. Misao jumped out of Okina's grasp and ran down the hall to where Aoshi rested for the night. She opened the door to find…nothing. He wasn't there. He hadn't slept in his bed at all. Okina was right. He had gone. A sob came from Misao-chan's throat and she went dashing towards the kitchen. Aoshi had left her behind. He had gone without her. This wasn't happening. Misao grabbed a chair and brought it to the kitchen bench were some sharp knives layed. She wanted Aoshi to have some of her. So he could be with her forever and ever. She grabbed the knife and cut open her small palm. Misao-chan didn't even yell at the pain. Aoshi leaving was more pain then this. As blood flowed freely from her cut she jumped off the chair with the knife still in her hand and ran outside into the rain. She had run to the front entrance and opened the gate and started running down the path yelling for her Aoshi-sama to come back. Not knowing to her that he and the others had left from the back. Her yelling for him to return was blocked out from the storm that had arrived a few hours ago. Misao then tripped on some loose rocks and went stumbling to the ground. The knife had been jerked out of her hand and fell into the green bushes were it stayed. Her cut hand was now covered with mud and she dare not move. So little Misao-chan lay on the muddy path in the storm. Just hoping that her Aoshi-sama would pick her up and tell her it would be all right. But that was not to be.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Aoshi's breathing had become ragged as he listened to Misao's tale. It was he. He had caused her pain. This ripped at his soul even more. _She tortured herself again! It's my entire fault!_

Misao dared to glance at Aoshi to see what his reaction would be. Thoughts came to her mind unbidden. _Would he hate her? Would he tell her she shouldn't have acted so stupid? Tell her that he is now disgraced with her? That he wants nothing more to do with her? That she was a poor excuse for a ninja?_ As Misao eyes finally came to rest on Aoshi's beautiful masculine face, her eyes began to water at the sight he made. Aoshi's elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were holding up his head. But that was not the worst part. His eyes were dazed as if he were fighting a mental battle with himself and his mouth was moving as if talking to himself. Misao crawled closer to him. This turn of events pierced her small heart immensely. _What had her story done to him?_ _Torn him apart even more?_Misao was now kneeling in front of him, so close that her kimono was touching his bare feet. 

"I…I…My fault. My fault! All my fault!" These were the words that were coming out of Aoshi's mouth. He had not registered the fact that he was now babbling some of his most inner thoughts out to the world. But not just that, the one person he did not wish to hear them was now sitting right in front of him. A collected gasp was heard and Aoshi remembered that he was not alone. He had company and that small-strangled gasp came from her. A question came to his mind _Did she hear what I said?_ He decided to stop this madness. _Get a hold of yourself Shinomori!_ And then he proceeded to look at the young woman. His expressionless mask was now etched back onto his face, and only the widening of his eyes began to break through again. She had heard what he was babbling about. He now studied the emotions that showed in her fragile body.

"NO AOSHI-SAMA! NO!" Began Misao. _How could she possibly tell him that it wasn't his fault? He never caused this. He was protecting her. Everybody at the Aoiya was. That's why no one told her he was leaving_. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she tried to stop him from blaming himself. _Didn't he have enough pain already? Why had she opened her mouth again?_ Misao began again, with soft sobs coming through as well.

"NO! Don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. I did this! I did this to myself! I knew what I was doing. It was stupid of me. I just wanted…I just wanted Aoshi-sama and Misao-chan to be together. To be united as one. So that you would never leave, and that you would always have Misao-chan in your mind, body and soul. So you'd never forget me…" Misao had started her explanation off positively thinking she'd get through this without feeling like a complete idiot. As she got closer to the end her voice began to waver and her last sentence was said softly, mostly to herself, and at the end her face was thrust into her hands and she began to shake from the vicious sobs that racked through her fragile body.

__

"…I just wanted Aoshi-sama and Misao-chan to be together. To be united as one. So that you would never leave, and that you would always have Misao-chan in your mind, body and soul. So you'd never forget me…" This thought ran through Aoshi's mind uncontrolled. Although he could hear her sobbing he could do nothing but sit and listen to her voice portray those sentences in his mind._ "…So you'd never forget me…"_ Was the last sentence she had voiced before her sobbing had begun. "…_Never forget me… never forget me… never forget me… never forget me…"_ Her voice was now penetrating his mind with those 3 words. They had now shattered his heart and his powerful voice bellowed through her sobs and stopped her completely as the look of surprise was shown on her face as she stared up at him.

"NO!" Aoshi had yelled at himself. But as he looked over at Misao he knew she had heard him. Hell al of Kyoto probably heard him say that! Those beautiful ocean-blue eyes were now searching his ice blue ones, telling him to continue with what that one word was supposed to mean.

"You can't say that! How can you think that? Why would you think that?" Although Aoshi had begun to talk, nothing came out but more questions. As Misao stared at him for an answer on that one word, he was asking more, trying to figure out what to say. With a brave move Misao didn't think she had, she grabbed her Aoshi-sama in a desperate hug to help calm him down. She knew it had surprised him immediately, as he grew tense, but to her amazement he didn't pull away. After a split second Aoshi grabbed her with the same intensity and just buried his head into her shoulder and closed his eyes. Her beautiful scent had surrounded him, giving him comfort, and then there it was again, that beautiful tune she was humming this morning was now being played to him, just for him. For once in Aoshi's life he had relaxed and finally let Misao take care of him. Misao had no clue at what she had done to her Aoshi-sama. Her story had obviously effected him more then she could ever imagine, so all she could do was offer him comfort and solitude by humming a tune and rubbing his back to ease his tense muscles into relaxation. In a small weak voice right near Aoshi's ear so only he could hear her she apologised for causing him pain again.

"I'm so sorry Aoshi-sama. So sorry for causing you so much pain." Aoshi flinched at this and pulled her away from him. Her head was now cast to the side as a tear escaped her closed eyes. Aoshi needed to tell her. Didn't she remember she had given him a gift already, her heart and her love? But now he was at a loss of how to explain it to her, but he was determined to try.

"No Misao. Stop it. Stop blaming yourself. Don't you remember Misao? You gave me a gift, a gift that I will keep forever." Those words had stopped Misao short from crying and she turned her questioning eyes towards her Aoshi-sama. He was now pulling away from her, getting up and walking to his sleeping quarters. Ten seconds had passed and he was now beside her again, placing something soft into her small delicate hands. She looked down and a small gasp could be heard. What she held in her hands was the silver cloth she had given him all those years ago. Misao placed it on the floor and put her now larger hand over the top of her small one. A question came to her mind, _Why had he kept this?_ Misao took a deep breath to get a hold of herself and then decided she needed to know why he had this. Her eyes met his and to her amazement they were not the "ice-blue" they had always been. They now held passion and determination as if he was going to tell her a memory that he kept secretly within himself.

"You…You made this for me. It was your present to me, for me. You had said _'…So I made this present for you, so that if it ever happened again and you were missing Misao-chan then you'll have this with you so that I'll be with you forever.'_ So I kept it, knowing that I was leaving and I couldn't tell you. Even if I decided to tell you it would break your little heart because I was leaving and taking the others with me. But I did it anyway. I broke your heart. I forgot my promises, but I always remembered you and what you had said to me. That I'd never forget. Never!" The last part of Aoshi's statement was said with so much anger and passion, he just wanted Misao to understand and to hopefully forgive him as well. _Maybe that is too much to ask._ Aoshi had told himself. Misao was staring at her Aoshi-sama as he poured this memory out to her, and yet she could do nothing. What was she supposed to do? Then in an urgent decision she lunged forward and grabbed him up in another compelling yet comforting hug and cried into his chest. The turn of events that had just occurred were now dangerously playing with Aoshi's emotions. He bent his head and stole a glance at the young woman crying in his arms. _What had happened?_ He thought she was going to laugh at how stupid he sounded but here she was crying in his arms. Slowly Aoshi put his arms around Misao and began rocking her to soothe her soft cries. Misao's cries had now subsided and silence swept through the room. Aoshi was still holding Misao and patting her back like she had done to him before.

"Misao? Are you alright?" Aoshi had asked in a soothing and quiet voice that had surprised him. Misao would dare not look up at him. He was holding her, comforting her as though she were a loved one. How stupid did she feel for just thrusting herself into his arms and then crying all over him like a small child. This was not grown up at all. Misao just sat in his arms not saying anything. She couldn't face him, so instead she just nodded her head forward onto his chest as answer to his question. There it was again, silence, all through the room. Aoshi could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart and Misao's as well. It soothed him even more. He knew he needed to say more. She was blushing beautifully as she felt quite embarrassed about crying on him. He didn't care though. This beautiful angel was now in his arms, but not because of happiness, that was disturbing him. He needed to break the tension in the air and so he decided to open up to Misao even more. 

"So what did it taste like? Disgusting I'd imagine?" Aoshi asked Misao these questions hoping to detach her from her embarrassment.

"What?" Came Misao's quiet voice as a reply.

"The red paint, on your lips all those years ago. It must have tasted terrible." Aoshi said with a slight smirk on his face. Misao eyes widen when she saw this as she had moved away to look up at him. _Was Aoshi-sama trying to be funny?_ She never thought it possible. Misao eyes lit up and she started laughing. Once Aoshi knew this he was happy. She was laughing and smiling now. Misao put her arms around her Aoshi-sama and hugged him.

"Hai Aoshi-sama! It was terrible!" She replied while laughing. This was so much better. Her Aoshi-sama was talking to her, opening up to her, and no one else. Except this time he had not hugged her back. She had completely done this on impulse. What was she supposed to do now. She pulled away from him a bit and searched his eyes telling him with hers that she was sorry. But he was smiling now and in that instance hugging her back.

"It's alright Misao. You don't need to be afraid anymore." Aoshi then heard her beautiful laugh again and then those same words just like 12 years ago and only for him.

"Misao made Aoshi-sama smile." Aoshi tightened his embrace and couldn't believe this was happening to him. What he was going to say next and afterwards was scarring the hell out of him. Another question came to his mind, _What if she doesn't fell like that anymore?_ It didn't matter now, he just wanted to know.

"Misao do you remember your question you asked me all those years ago?"

__

"Of course… _'Does Aoshi-sama love Misao-chan?'"_ Misao had replied weakly back to him. _Why did he want to know?_ _Was he going to say she was being silly? No, he dares not. He had asked her the question._

"I remember your answer as if it were yesterday that you had said it to me." Aoshi had confessed. Misao froze and started to collect her thoughts. He had shared a moment with her so private it opened her heart to give him the answer he seemed to want and need.

"Because Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan loves you! She'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!" Misao had said this with more confidence then she thought she could muster up. While saying this, her eyes were focused on his face and she would not look away. Aoshi looked into her eyes and saw through to her soul. She had placed her heart into that statement and he knew that it was true. She was always true to her words. Now he just wanted to hear her say it openly to him.

"Is that true?" His voice was hushed as if he was afraid to find out her answer. That eerie silence had returned and it took Misao all her courage to tell him the truth.

"Yes…and no." Was all she could say. Misao felt Aoshi's quick intake of breath and looked up to see him staring at her. Confusion and hurt in those eyes now. Misao looked away again, she had to explain what that meant.

"Aoshi-sama…I do love you with all my heart. But you see its just me now, no Misao-chan. I don't see myself, as a little girl anymore, so it's not Misao-chan loves her Aoshi-sama, its just Misao loves Aoshi. I am not the little 6-year-old anymore; can't you see that Aoshi? " Misao had done it to Aoshi again, struck him speechless. All he could do is grab her and hug her for dear life. What also surprised him was she didn't feel ashamed at loving an older man and for so long. She had declared her love with such passion it melted him inside. Misao was also right about what she had stated before too, she wasn't Misao-chan and he wasn't Aoshi-sama, just Misao and Aoshi. 

"Thank you Misao."

"What for Aoshi-sa-" But Misao was unable to finish as Aoshi had held her in his arms tighter and kissed her cheek. Misao's cheeks turned a nice shade of red and she quickly stole a glance at her Aoshi-sama. Her eyes then focused on his face and he was smiling with his eyes as well as his mouth and in return all Misao could do was give him a shy smile in return, which made his heart flutter.

"You know I never answered you when you asked me that question." Aoshi stated plainly trying to get through his feelings without stuffing up the moment. Misao's ocean-blue eyes widen and her lips parted but nothing would come out. The next 2 words that came from his mouth was all she needed to hear from him for the rest of her life.

"I do." Aoshi's heart was displayed in those ice-blue eyes and all Misao could do was laugh, smile and cry all at the same time. This is what he had wanted. Misao was happy, those tears were not of pain. There will be none of those ever again. Misao's sobs subsided again and this time a comfortable silence fell through the room. 

"I'll never break any more promises again." Aoshi declared with passion in his rich voice. Misao hugged him closer and gazed out the window to find the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

"Lets go home together Aoshi." Misao had stated hoping that he would realise that his home was with her.

"Home? Yes…Home…" And at that Aoshi stood up and helped Misao to her feet. He squeezed her small hand and lead her out of the temple were they walked back to their home…together…as one. 

The End.


End file.
